


Fashion Forward

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle Ten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Forward

Giles had often wondered how Buffy moved, let alone fought, in those tight skirts she often wore. But right now it doesn't matter. He's just grateful she's decided to wear a skirt. Because at this moment, he's thrusting into her, pushing her against the crypt wall and she's repeating his name over and over as she digs her fingers into his shoulders. He'll never question her attire again, he thinks as she shudders around him, bringing him over with her.

He lets her down slowly, making sure she has her feet before he lets her go completely. She smooths down her skirt as he tucks himself back into his jeans. She looks up at him and grins.

"Next time, I'll remember not to wear panties," she says.

He fingers the ones she'd had on, now stuffed in his pocket. "I look forward to that," he replies with a grin of his own.


End file.
